the_world_of_elysiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Christo, Crown of the World
The library presents you with a collection of transcribed public statements, a folded large sheet of paper covered in news of current events, and a few dozen personal letters, addressed either to or from the titular city, from which to glean its state of affairs. Current Condition Public State Pristine on the surface. The city of Christo stands tall among the world's capitals as a shining example of what life could be, if only power did not corrupt. Nicknamed "The Crown of the World" and "The Renaissance Man's Mountain", Christo is proudly known for it's wide variety of artisans, economic miracles, and well maintained mutual treaties. While the uninitiated may see Christo's might as a result of high magic, in truth it is the result of the local ruler's expertly balanced checkbook, and millennium of experience in the art of politics. Political State Christo's political situation is difficult to simplify. Asking around yields only half answers about their Socio-Capitalist economy, their many important guilds and organizations, military history, and favored legends, rather than any clear answer to your question. The common people really don't understand how it is the city remains in its current state, only that they are happy to be a part of it. While reassuring that Counte Dante definitely knows what he's doing, the most you can gather is that he has somehow stacked the deck in such a way, that no one dares play cards with him. General History Common Teachings Mossaiha, named for the Mossaihan people's lead from The Ancient Garden who are said to have founded her, is the oldest known world nation, out from which all others spread, is centered entirely, around it's mighty mountain of Christo. Once the home of the 6th Dragon Nif'heilim, reborn as the 7th dragon Ili'jah, it is the religious capital of the world as well as the economic capital of Andrhim. It's Ruler Counte Edmond Dante', refuses both the title of Lord, and kingship of Andrhim in favor of caring for his city with greater focus and attention. Seat of the Mage's Association, the city comes in second to Colossus when it comes to magic, and second to Astellia in Magitech. This is a common trend, to the extent it is known as "The Silver Medal" in some rather comedic circles of bards and other entertainers. Local Myth There is an old tale,of a King, chosen by God to save mankind from an army of monsters and wild-men. Accepting this calling at a young age, the King built his home a top the tallest mountain,and assembled a mighty court of knights. Added to this number, was his court wizard, a dishonest mage, thought of as a monster by all but the king. Together they set out and slew the horde of monstrosities and evil men. The king himself faced down many foes with a blessed blade. But upon his return, his son tried to usurp him. In the following battle both were mortally wounded, along with the thirteen knights who fought among themselves. Left alone, was the dishonest mage to tell the tale.